These days, people often have shower rooms fitted in their bathrooms during decoration, and shower doors are generally required to be installed in bathrooms to separate shower rooms therefrom. Existing shower rooms are generally provided with shower doors having glass plates. Shower doors may be classified into hinged shower doors, push-pull shower doors and the like based on opening-closing manners.
A hinged shower door has a frame provided with glass plates therein. Normally, at least one of the glass plates is a fixed glass plate fixed into the frame, and the fixed glass plate is not movable relative to the frame. Besides, the frame is further provided with at least one movable glass plate therein that is rotationally movable relative to the fixed glass plate, and the movable glass plate is connected with the fixed glass plate by two or more hinges. When a shower door needs to be opened or closed, the movable glass plate may simply be pushed open so that the movable glass plate rotates around axes of the hinges.
A push-pull shower door has a frame comprising one or two tracks, wherein the tracks are provided at the top end or bottom end of the shower door, and arranged basically horizontally relative to the ground. Moreover, side frames are provided on two sides of the frame, which are arranged perpendicularly to the tracks and in fixed connection with the tracks. The frame is provided therein with at least two glass plates. As for the multiple glass plates, they may all be movable glass plates that can slide back and forth within the tracks, or at least one of them is a fixed glass plate that can't slide relative to the tracks. Compared with the hinged shower door, the push-pull shower door has advantages such as space savings.
In these days, many shower doors are custom-made based on customers' requirements. Moreover, the shower doors are often large in sizes, which often require field assembly in customer's bathrooms. During assembly of a push-pull shower door, a plurality of side frames and a plurality of tracks need to be coupled to form a shower door frame. A prior method for assembling a shower door frame is generally as follows: a plurality of holes are drilled in side frames, and a plurality of threaded holes are arranged onto tracks; then, screws are configured to pass through the holes in the side frames and screwed into the threaded holes in the tracks, thereby achieving the fixed coupling of the tracks with the side frames.
However, the prior method for installing shower door frames is relatively time-consuming. Moreover, screws often slip or fracture, which leads to wastage of both manpower and material resources, thus posing uncertain difficulties to the installation of shower doors.